


Playing Chess, Not Checkers

by thisplace_ishaunted



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Flirting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Sexual Aggression, Trans Vinny, caught on video, light hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: Ricky filed through his brain for a moment, attempting to place the clip in a mental timeline of the past few weeks, but nothing clicked.  He could not remember what this clip could be.Or, in other words, Vinny gets ahold of Ricky's camera and leaves him a surprise.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953862
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	Playing Chess, Not Checkers

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: REALLY VIN? RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?
> 
> Hello and welcome to **Kinktober 2020!** I am joined by my lovely frens yours_eternally and feistycadavers to bring you some fun content throughout the month of October! Some prompts are being followed by them, but others I have chose to fill in with different stories. I hope everyone checks back throughout October to see all of our hard work!
> 
> Vinny is FTM trans in this, but I want to be clear that his transness is NOT kink. Yes, Vinny is being sexualized, but I do not intend to _sexualize his transness._ Does that make sense? Please don't get the wrong idea here.
> 
> This fits right in with the idea that Vinny is a FUCKING NUISANCE and would totally have the guts to do something along these lines just to get Ricky riled up. In my head it totally is perfect for him.

Ricky grabbed his camera out of where it sat by his suitcase, removed the SD card, and huddled safely into his bunk with his laptop open on his thighs. He slid the SD card into the slot in the side of his laptop, and a screen popped up, listing video file after video file from the past couple weeks of their tour.  
The rest of the guys, including Vinny, were sitting in the front, playing a video game or scrolling on their phones. Ricky knew that sitting in any sort of close proximity to Vinny would leave him too distracted to get any real work done. In order to not fall behind on his tour update videos, he needed to get started on them now. He could stare at Vinny later.  
The thumbnails for the videos gave snapshots of each clip. Ricky could remember where and when most of them where taken: some on the bus, some backstage at venues, and some out and about in the cities they had visited on this tour. Ricky thought that it was really cool that he had the opportunity to record and document all of these places he was able to visit. Looking back at his footage later and remembering the travels he had done was always a fun experience.  
A certain clip caught his eye. Between the thumbnail of a clip of a dark landscape and a clip of AJ and Tour-Manager-Josh rolling some road cases into a venue, there was a thumbnail displaying Vinny’s chin and part of his hair. The picture seemed dark, but there was enough light to see Vinny’s unmistakable frizzy hair on his shoulders.  
Ricky filed through his brain for a moment, attempting to place the clip in a mental timeline of the past few weeks, but nothing clicked. He could not remember what this clip could be.  
He grabbed his headphones and connected them to his laptop, double clicking the clip, and it opened in a new window where it began to play.  
When the video began, the screen was dark, only shadows and slivers of light revealed that it was the back bunk area, just where Ricky was sitting now. The curtains for the bunks were closed, and the rumble of the road revealed that they must have been on their way between cities, all of them asleep in their bunks.  
Except Vin. He must have woken up and grabbed Ricky’s camera from where his suitcase and belongings were piled in a certain corner. Vinny panned upwards, taking a few steps to where Ricky lay in his bunk. Vinny’s other hand came into the shot, pulling the curtain back to reveal the back of Ricky’s head, facing towards the wall. His hair was messy against the pillow and he was fast asleep. Vinny used the same hand in the shot to give a wave before closing the curtain again.  
Ricky was so confused. Why the fuck did Vinny take his camera in the middle of the night? And then use it to film a stalker-like clip of him _sleeping_? This was weird and uncalled for. Ricky nearly closed his laptop to stand and go pull Vinny away from the rest of the group, until he noticed there was about five whole minutes left of the clip. What could Vinny be doing for five minutes in the middle of the night?  
The video continued, and Vinny turned from the bunks and took the few short steps into the bus bathroom. The light flipped on and Vinny shut and locked the door.  
The camera pointed to the bathroom mirror, held at Vinny’s chest and showing him glancing between the camera and the mirror.  
“Hey, uh, Rick. I wanted to leave you a surprise. If you don’t like this, you can delete it and forget it happened. But I know you will like it. I know you’ve been flirting with me recently. I can feel when your eyes are on me. Let me know what you think.”  
Vinny’s voice was only a whisper, but the mic of the camera was close enough to pick up every word. It was breathy, it was mysterious, and it was hot.  
What had Ricky gotten himself into? Is this something he should turn off and delete and erase from his memory or just let it play? Vinny left it here for a reason. Ricky knew that he was enticing and teasing and this was just one more thing that was so spot on for Vinny to do. Ricky let it play, shifting in his lounged position, his face suddenly warm and limbs getting tingly.  
Vinny sat the camera down on the floor of the bathroom before losing his basketball shorts in a quick fall to the floor. He kicked them away from the frame.  
He slunk down to his knees, now kneeling between the camera and the shower of the bathroom; he hadn’t have much room to work with in there. Vinny’s muscular thighs curved and contracted as he began to circle his hips from side to side, hinging at the knees and hips and making his quads pulse. All of his years of drumming and given him thick and muscular thighs.  
He gathered up the edge of his loose T shirt in his fists and pulled at it in rhythm with the swing of his hips.  
Jesus fucking Christ. Ricky was already lost. His head was swimming and his breathing quickened as he continued to watch Vinny as he thrusted his hips up and down in the air, going through the motions like he was riding something, or someone, preferably Ricky.  
The T shirt pulled up enough to see Vinny’s line of dark hair from his navel to his pubic area, cut short but still visible in a neat arrangement. Ricky had always been nearly hairless so his head spun as he imagined the juxtaposition of seeing them together.  
Vinny reached up out of frame, assumedly sucking his fingers before bringing them down and in-between his legs. He thrusted into his own hand, sliding them around with his palm fit so perfectly between his thighs over where his pubic hair sat.  
Ricky could begin to hear Vinny’s heavy breathing through his headphones, seemingly coming from every direction and slithering its way into his brain.  
Vinny continued to ride his hips into his hand, the other still wound tight in his shirt, sitting around his waist. His hip bones arched upwards and peaked out with every thrust forward of his body, the shadows and the light of the bathroom bouncing off his skin.  
He moved positions, facing away from the camera but staying on his knees, his chest finding the floor and his head turning to one side. The camera now framed the full view of the back of his thighs and ass, his hand once again working himself.  
Ricky literally had to take a moment. He moved his hand back to the trackpad and paused the video, leaving the still frame of Vinny’s spread ass glaring back at him. Ricky’s erection was making his already tight jeans even more uncomfortable. He reached down and pulled it up into his waistband. As much as he wanted so badly to jerk off to the rest of the video, he had no way of knowing if and when one of the other guys would come into the back of the bus. He again hit play on the video.  
Vinny’s thighs so perfectly arched up into his ass, round and bouncing up and down into his hand. Three of his fingers were pounding into him, dripping down onto the rest of his palm and making a juicy sound that Ricky is so glad the microphone picked up. Vinny continued to hum and moan, just loud enough for the camera to pick up, but careful not to make himself known to everyone sleeping outside, including Ricky.  
From in-between his spread legs, Vinny’s face sat squished against the ground, but painted in the most sinful and pleasurable face Ricky had ever seen on him. His eyes closed, mouth hung open, and whimpers escaping softly as he continued to pleasure himself. His fingers alternated between fingering and rubbing himself in quick circular motions, his hips bucking up and down and making his ass and thighs jiggle.  
Ricky’s lip was in his teeth now, biting down hard in an attempt to stifle and shove back down whatever desire was bubbling in his torso. He wanted _his_ hands to replace Vin’s, pleasuring him and leading him into orgasm with his own tattooed fingers buried deep inside him. How fucking hot it would be to see his own hand fit so perfectly in between Vinny’s thighs, the other hand kneading at Vinny’s hipbones, clawing at them as they would peak out as he squirmed beneath Ricky’s touch.  
Ricky watched as Vinny’s chest heaved with excited breaths, his hands not stopping his pleasurable combination of movements.  
_“Rick… please…”_ Vinny moaned into the ground before coming onto his hand, his hips bucking as he rode it out for a few seconds. His whimpers and moans continued as he slowed the movement of his hand before letting it fall exhausted to the ground between his knees. Vinny looked pink and swollen and used and all Ricky could think was how _delicious_ he looked.  
Vinny stayed in the same position for a second as his breathing returned to normal. He sat up and grabbed a length of toilet paper from where it hung on the wall, wiping his fingers and tossing it into the toilet. Turning around, Vinny reached over and grabbed the camera.  
He brought it up to chest level, displaying an awkward angle of his mouth and hair messy over his shoulders; this must have been the shot that created the thumbnail for the video.  
“Your move, Richard,” Vinny breathed into the microphone.  
The video stopped and ended, and Ricky was left with the still frame of the bottom half of Vinny’s face, his lips plump and slightly parted.  
Ricky blinked and stared for a second, the desire that bubbled in his torso turning to aggression. How _dare_ Vinny steal his camera and deliver to him on a silver platter something so _perfectly atrocious_ and expect Ricky not to go pound him into next week. That is exactly what he wanted. He made the first move and was patiently waiting in the front of the bus, minding his own business but knowing _exactly_ what he has done. His move had been made, and Vinny was playing chess, not checkers.  
Ricky closed the video window and closed his laptop, setting it to the side and hopping out of his bunk. His breath was aggravated and heavy and when he opened the door to the front of the bus, and his eyes snapped to Vinny immediately. Ricky knew his face told a whole story but it was too much to stifle it.  
Vinny was the only one that looked over at Ricky’s reemergence from the back of the bus, and plastered on his face was a giant pleased grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is actually from Big Brother US21, where Jackson (fuck him, btw, he is a racist piece of shit) would always say different idioms, including "This is chess, not checkers" in reference to the game of BB. I thought this was hilarious and worked perfectly for this lol  
> https://imgur.com/a/x7YHEpy
> 
> This is my first time writing a trans character. I tried my best with the descriptions of his genitals to keep them nongendered and affirming. If you think I worded something inappropriately, please please please let me know and I will change it to the best of my ability. If I made a mistake, I want to learn from it and improve!


End file.
